Reconnection
by Monkeysrcomintogetu
Summary: DON DON DON DONNNN DONEE! SEQUEL TO RECOLLECTION. Can Rose and Jake keep their relationship alive even in two different places? What happens, when a powerful enemy returns? R
1. Chapter 1: Back In New York

**Reconnection**

**_Sequel to Recollection_. If you haven't read Recollection, it might not make sense. So I suggest, reading it. By views, it seems that it was my best story. So I FINALLY decided to write the sequel.**

**Note: I think, this story might be short. I think I could expand on the story more, but for the most part I see it only having like 10 chapters...**

**Also Note: I do not own American Dragon. Boo hoo for me :(**

**Chapter One: Back In New York**

It had been a week since Jake found Rose in Hong Kong. He had just returned from Isle of Draco; the Dragon Council was most pleased to hear the news from him and his grandpa by finally stopping the Dark Dragon. Him, along with Chang, were sent to a secret prison, where they will be trapped for life. This secret jail rendered any magic, so they couldn't use their dragon powers to escape. Jake and his friends had spent an extra couple of days their explaining the story of the Dark Dragon's capture. And maybe an extra one or two days to pull off a couple of pranks on Fred Nerk. But that's a whole different story…

Jake and everyone else just got off the elevator from the island entered the Subway of NYC. It had been a while since they all had been back in America, so they were most excited to be home. Especially Jake, as they knew that he had more than anything to be excited about. He had got his girl back, after she had completely forgotten all about him.

Jake walked Trixie and Spud home, as their parents were worried sick about them. And after they walked Sun Park back too, Jake headed down to the shop with his grandfather.

"You did good, young dragon." Gramps said to his grandson. He was most proud of his heroicness down in Hong Kong.

"Thanks G, now if you excuse me, I think I better get home." He said as he left the shop. He ran down the busy streets of New York, shoving anyone who was in his way. Finally he made it to his house, where he walked in to find his family just finishing dinner.

"Hey family I'm back!" he said as he put down a suitcase he had brought for his trip.

"Jake's back!" Haley looked over on the couch to see her big brother. Even though they had their differences, it was obvious Haley missed him. She went over, and gave him a hug.

"Jake, your home!" Jake's mother Susan ran from out of the kitchen and went to see her son.

"Hey Jack-a-roo, how was China!" Jonathan, Jake's dad yelled to his son.

"It was, great," he smiled in joy.

"Well if your still hungry, your mom just made some meatloaf and mash potatoes."

"Nahh I'm good. I just wanna chill in my room for awhile." Jake replied. He picked up the suitcase, and ran up into his room.

Once there, he threw down the case, and hopped onto his bed. He was exhausted by the trip, but was glad to be home. However, he just remembered something. He jumped out from his bed, and looked above his drawer.

A picture was there, one of him and Rose at a dance awhile back. This picture was given to him, after Jake had told her that he was a dragon. Behind the picture, was a bracelet. This bracelet was no ordinary bracelet, it was a dream charm. A dream charm given to him by Rose, so that they may contact each other through their dreams. It had stayed there behind that picture, ever since Rose left for Hong Kong after Homecoming. Jake finally decided to wear it. He picked it up, wiped all the dust it had collected, and put it on.

After that, he fell back onto his bed again. He had done a lot last week, and he was tired. It had been awhile since he had gotten a full night of sleep. And since it was Saturday, he saw it was a great time to use it to sleep. Since he was gone about 2 weeks, he had missed A LOT of school; he knew it was going to be another busy week to catch up. Even though it was still the afternoon, he crawled into bed, and went to sleep.

He dreamed of a peaceful garden, out into a park. He was there, sitting on a bench, just looking out into the beauty. Jake sat there, just thinking about this past week; all the adventures and excitement he had gone though.

Suddenly, someone approaches him. This person tapped him on the shoulder.

"Mind if I join you?" She said, and sat down on the bench.

Jake turned around to see who it was,"Rose!" He smiled back at her. Jake moved his arms, and gave a big hug to her.

"I'm so glad to see you," she said as Jake held on to her.

"So how you feelin', last time I saw you were you still hurt from the Dark D," Jake asked.

"I told you already, I'm fine. I was Huntsgirl you know, I am stronger than I look." She started to laugh...

Jake gave a little giggle, "I'm so happy to see you. I'm just glad we can finally be together, without the Huntsclan getting in the way."

"I know." She smiled.

"Oh wait, did you tell your family about, all this?"

"Yeah, well at least I tried too. I told them how I used to hunt down magical creatures, and how my life was altered by 13 Aztec skulls. But they wouldn't believe me. So I guess I will keep the details to myself…"

"Did you tell them about me?" Jake wondered, though he was a bit…reluctant to ask.

"Of course I did. However, I left out the part of you being a dragon." She smiled.

"So how is it, you know… getting that family you always wanted…" Jake decided to ask. He was more than happy for Rose that she finally gets to live a normal live, even if it's in another country.

"Jake, it's amazing. I mean, I actually have a family, and a twin. I mean really Jake, you should meet them, they would love you."

"I'll have to one day." Jake smiled.

Rose looked at a watch, which she was wearing. "I have to go, sorry." Rose got up from the bench, and gave a kiss onto Jake's cheek.

"See you tomorrow?"

"I don't know. I mean Hong Kong and New York are in two different time zones, how are we to meet each other?"

"I will mange." Jake convinced her.

"Ok," Rose thought for a second on how that will work out, but then gave a smile back at him. "I will see you tomorrow then."

"I'll be there," Jake said as he was still hypnotized by Rose's kiss.

Rose vanished from Jake's dream, and Jake was left alone to sleep for the rest of the day.

* * *

**I wrote this first chapter about a month ago. And finally decided to send it in. **

**Can Jake and Rose keep their relationship together even when they are in two different continents? **

**Not sure how long it will be before I update this story. I'm trying to write 3 stories at once now :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Keep Things Together

**Chapter 2: Keep Things Together**

The next morning, Jake Long woke up pretty early. He had slept for more than a day in a half. But I wouldn't blame him, with all the adventures he had been through for awhile, he needed a good sleep. But now, he was nice and rested, and ready to start a new day.

He got up, and went downstairs. He looked over to see his mom has fixed him a plate of bacon and eggs. Jake jumped into the chair, and started to chow down.

Young Haley stared at her big brother as he stuffed his breakfast down his throat. "Jake, you never told me why you were in Hong Kong in the first place?" She finally decided to ask him. She was a bit curious, to here the story.

"It's none of your business, Haley!" Jake rudely replied after taking a gulp of his orange juice.

"But I want to know!!" She begged her brother.

"Fine, Gramps and I went to Hong Kong. We went there to stop the Dark Dra…" Jake started to explain, but his father walked into the kitchen. "Umm… the Dark….Drawer that was in the basement." Jake gave a smile to his dad.

"Hey Jake, I didn't get to talk to you last night." He grabbed a cup of coffee, and sat right next to his children. "So, tell me all about your trip to China. I want to learn more about my culture!"

Jake gave a, faint smile to his dad's remark. "It's… nothing exciting. Most of it pretty boring…"

"How can Hong Kong be boring!? Just tell me what sites you went and saw, and the museums your grandfather said he'd take you to…"

"Uhh… maybe later dad, right now I have to meet Trixie and Spud at the shop. See yah later!" Jake waved from the living room, and walked out the door.

Their dad looked confuse as he son had just ran out of the house. "Hmm… sometimes it seems Jake spends more time at that store than here, I wonder what he does there all the time..?" Jonathan questioned to Haley.

Haley started to sweat a bit, to think of a cover-up. "Well you know, grandpa always needs extra help at the shop." She smiled. Jonathan bought the lie, and walked out into the living room.

Meanwhile, Jake Long ran down the streets of New York. He made his way to Gramp's electronic store. He entered through, and sat on the couch.

"What's up everybody!?" Jake looked over at Fu and Gramps.

Fu dog was on the floor, typing on a computer. "Nothing much, I'm trying this magical dating service again. La Betty 42 wasn't much of a match up. Let's see if I can get lucky this time…" He started to purr. Jake gave a disgusting face toward what he said.

Then he turned back around. He saw that Lao Shi was reading a giant text book. But before he could ask what was up, Trixie and Spud entered into the shop.

"Hey all!" Trixie waved to everyone. "Hey Jake!" She looked over at Jake. Just then, Trixie looked down at Jake's wrist. Around it was the dream charm.

"Ohh Jakey, please don't say you're still trying to keep things together with that Rose girl!" Trixie put her hand over her head.

"What's wrong? Now that Rose has her memory back, we can finally be together…"

"But Jake. She's like on the other side of the world. Like, in China or something!!" Spud added.

"Yeah. Isn't it going to be a bit, impossible for you to see each other?" Trixie raised up her eyebrow.

Jake pulled his arm out of Trixie's hand. "Guys, I can totally make this work. With the dream charm, we can still see each other." Jake let out a smile.

Trixie gave a, this is so not going to work, expression on her face. "Whateva, playa."

Jake stared at the dream charm, jingling the charms around it. "Hey Spud, how many hours is Hong Kong ahead of here?"

"Hong Kong is exactly 12 hours ahead of us." Spud lifted up his finger and answered, acting all… smart and stuff.

"12 hours! Okay, no problem. I just need to time it right, so I can be asleep when Rose is asleep…" Jake planned out. But it seemed impossible to everyone right now.

"Okay, enough talk about Rose. Let's do what I came here for," Trixie said, with a bit of attitude.

"Oh yeah, bring on the video games!" Spud said, jumping onto the couch. Trixie joined the two on the couch, and they all played video games for the rest of the day.

By the end of the afternoon, the three were tired of staring into the television all day. Trixie and Spud wanted to spend the rest of the day, at the skate park. But Jake had other ideas… so the group of friends split apart, and Jake headed home.

Jake ran up the stairs, and into his room. Once there, he zoomed onto the chair, and went on the computer.

Once he was, connected, he searched through his e-mail addresses. Until one e-mail in particular popped up. He opened it up, and wrote his e-mail.

Dear Rose,

Sorry I couldn't see you tonight, or tomorrow night. Not sure how this whole, time zone thingy works. Because of that, I'm not sure how much I'm going to see you through the dream realm.

So call me. I still want to keep in touch with you.

Jake.

It was a short message, but he sent it in anyways. He still didn't know how Rose and he were ever going to stay in touch. But whatever had to be done, he'd do.

Jake fell back into his bed after his e-mail sent through. He was still a bit tired, and did NOT want to go to school tomorrow. It was almost the end of the year; which meant semester exams. Not only that, he was failing all of his classes, because he had missed school that last week when he was in Hong Kong. Hopefully he could make up all his work, because the end of the year. But knowing Jake, he probably wouldn't…

* * *

**Yes I still kept the timing perfect from the ending of my story. Last time it said was the beginning of June, which means school is about to end soon. :) Yeah, I'm good xD **

**And sorry if you think I'm submitting to many stories at a time. I'm trying to work with 3 stories at a time. But it bugs me when I see my name three times in a row xDD so it might be bugging you too...**

**Also, I'm not exactly sure if New York is actually 12 hours away from China. I got the info from the internet, and one site said different. But it doesn't really matter, time doesn't have to be exact in a story... but if I am wrong, please correct me. :)**

**Seems Jake is getting a little desperate to see Rose. How far will he go to keep his relationship alive :O**


	3. Chapter 3: Move on?

**Chapter 3: Move on?**

**Sorry if you saw me update this earlier, and it came out nothing. I accidently added the wrong chapter, of the wrong story xD. Sorry I have so many stories, I get mixed up sometimes when I rush...**

Jake walked into his classroom. He sat down on his desk, and stared up at the front of this classroom. However, on this Monday morning, it was not his regular teacher he saw; it was Principal Rotwood. He was speaking to the class, announcing something…

"Listen up Hoodlums. I am here to tell you, about your examinations next veek. It is very important all of you are here this veek, so you may go over-" He kept going on and on about.

Jake, could care less about the semester finals next week. All he could thing about was Rose. He laid his head on his desk, fantasizing about them being together. He desperately wanted to be with her once again. Or at least see each other at one point.

Suddenly, his cell phone started to ring in class. He screened the caller id, _it's Rose!_ He felt like yelling out into the world, but since he was in school, he didn't say anything. She probably is confused as much as he is with these time zones, because she had called him in the middle of class.

Jake looked around, to see if anyone was watching him. He then flipped his phone up, and answered. "Hello!?" He shyly said.

Suddenly, Rotwood was staying right next to Jake. With his giant ruler, he slammed it onto Jake's desk, causing him to hang up the phone. Then, he pulled out his hand to Jake, meaning to hand over the cell phone. Jake finally gave him, and let go of the cellular device, into his principal's hands.

"You know the rules. You can pick it up, at the end of class!" He glared at Jake. Then he turned back around, and continued on talking to the class.

Jake was really mad now. That could have been his only chance to talk to Rose, and now he just blew it. Jake continued to mope, by moving his head into his arms on his desk.

Jake was a mess. He was love sick, and someone had to slap him out of it. Jake was acting the same way during lunch, just walking around pouting. Trixie Carter didn't know why he was so upset all of a sudden.

"Jake," She tapped on the sulking Jake Long. "Just one question, who exactly was tryin' to call you during class today?" She finally decided to ask as she got Jake's attention.

Jake lifted up his head, and spoke. "It was Rose. I don't know how we are going to make this work..." He finally confessed.

Trixie's sympathy just disappeared. "Ahh Jakey, not again! You have to deal with it already! SHE LIVES IN HONG KONG! THERE IS NO WAY YOU TWO CAN WORK THIS OUT!!" She tried knocking sense into this dude.

"Trix, you don't understand. I have to make this work; me and Rose… were meant for each other!" He sulked. He then pushed in his chair at the lunch table, and walked away.

Spud stared at Trixie. "What!?" she asked, as she wondered why Spudinski was staring at her.

"I don't know. You could of said that, a little less… ha-rsh!" Spud said in the kindest way possible.

"Come on! That dude, needs to get on with life! You would have said the same thing too!" She yelled back at him. Spud shrugged his shoulders, as Trixie was right.

Jake walked into his next class early, and sat there. He was a bit upset at what Trixie had said to him. He thought that maybe she and Spud would have his back on this. They both knew how much Rose and he had been through, especially after Hong Kong. But, he knew in a way, they were right. I mean, it is really hard to plan to go to sleep at the same time, with a 12 hour difference. And phone calls and e-mails can only do so much… maybe it was time for him to move on? Let Rose have her life in Hong Kong, and his in New York…?

No, Jake was not going to give up. Not just yet. He was devoted to keep this love alive; he knew that he and Rose were meant to be. And just because they were thousands of miles away, doesn't mean they still couldn't be together. Even at one point, they were once mortal enemies, and they still made their love work; this new challenge seemed a whole lot easier compared to that.

Jake knew he had a mission. He had to make this work, or at least try. By the end of the day, he dodged out of the classroom. Trixie and Spud wondered by he was in a rush to leave, without telling them what was up. But it didn't matter to him, if they knew or not…

Jake headed home. He wanted to get home as fast as he could; even dragoned up just to get there a couple minutes earlier. He zoomed into his neighborhood and dragoned down. Then he ran into the house.

"Hey Jake, your home early?" Susan asked her son.

"Not now mom," He said, and ran up the stairs.

He sprinted into his room, and checked his e-mails. He had one unread e-mail. His heart started to pound, as it was from Rose. It said:

Dear Jake,

I tried calling you, but you hold up. But I'm still all puzzled by this time zone stuff too. I don't know how we are going to make this work… but whatever it is, I'm willing to do. Please e-mail me back as fast as you can…

Sign,

Rose.

Jake stared into the computer. Wondering what to say. He'd type one thing, and then erase it. He kept pacing through his mind; the words to use, but out came nothing. Instead, he closed out his e-mail, and laid down into his bed, just thinking…

* * *

**Sorry if these couple chapters suck. Trust me, they will get better once Jake and Rose start... wait? Am I saying to much... yeah you people don't want to know about this. Pretend I said nothing!!**

**Also: I'm sick. x( yeah, caught a cold about two days ago, and now it's getting worse. Might not be able to update my stories for awhile, I need to rest xD. But I doubt a little illness will get in my way!!**

**Also: For all you mothers out there, Happy Mother's Day tomorrow! (Or today for some of you people.) And if you a young girl or boy, what are you doing reading this? Go give your mommies, the best day of their lives. :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Lovesick

**Chapter 4: Lovesick**

**Unsure how I can keep on updating 4 stories like this, I'm like obsessed with writing stories xD Ahh! Oh well, I can manage...**

**Anyways, I am rethinking how should have major roles in this story. Thinking about having Jonathan Long have a bigger part in this story… Since he's already the topic of my new story (cough) think I might have him have a bigger role in this one too…. But it won't be that big. **

Jake Long woke up the next morning, and shrugged his way to school. It was going to be another boring day. Rotwood was back in Jake's classroom, discussing the arrangements for next week's semester exams again. This was the last time he'd be in the classroom, hopefully. Jake, as usual, was ignoring Principal Rotwood. He was still, obsessing over Rose. He needed to move on already, but his heart wouldn't let him…

He was thinking about Rose all night. He was thinking up ways, so he and his love can be together. He didn't get much sleep last night, so he was exhausted. So instead of listening to Rotwood ranting about the test all day, he put his head on the desk, and fell asleep.

Soon, he found himself in the dream world. He forgot that he was still wearing his Dreamcharm. Jake looked around, as he was in some gray room, unknown by him. Curious to where he was at, he wondered through his dreams more, to see where he was at.

Soon, he walked up, to see Rose. She was reading a book, by herself. "Rose!" Jake called from afar. He was so glad to finally see her.

Rose looked up from her book, to see Jake running toward her. "Jake?" She second guessed herself. But then she knew that it was him, and she got up and hugged him. "How, are you here?" She needed to ask…

"I must have fell asleep from Rotwood's lecture." He laughed. "But what are you doing here?"

"It was a long day at school. I have so much to learn before the semester exams in a month, and most of it is in Chinese! I went to bed early today, so I can do some studying alone in the dream world." She said, picking up her book from the ground. The book was entitled, Chinese Cultures and More.

Jake was still curious, how they planned to be asleep, at the same time. "What time is it there, in China?"

Rose, looked at a watch, around her wrist. She always wore this watch now, because she still wasn't used to the whole time difference. "It's about 10:00."

"So, do you think if I fall asleep during school everyday, we can see each other?" Jake thought up.

Rose rose up an eyebrow. "Jake, be realistic. You need to focus on your studies. You can't sleep in your classes, everyday, just to see me."

"My grades couldn't be any better!" Jake lied, "I want to see you Rose. Even if that means missing school, your wort--" Suddenly, Jake disappeared from the dream.

Jake lifted up his head, and noticed he was back in school. He looked up, to see Principal Rotwood staring down at him. "Jake Long! Pay attention!" He yelled at him.

Jake let out a faint, "Awww man," under his breathe, and laid his head back onto his desk. Rotwood was keeping a close eye on Jake, which meant he couldn't go back to sleep.

This time however, Jake wasn't pouting. He was happy that at least he got to see Rose again. Maybe, he could fall asleep everyday, it could work out right?

As the bell rang for first period to get out, Jake debated if he should tell Trixie and Spud. They were best friends and all… but it seemed like they both could care less about anything that involved Rose. So, he decided he wouldn't tell him that he talked to Rose.

Once lunch was out, Trixie and Spud sat right next to Jake.

"Hey Jake!" Spud said.

"Yeah, seems like forever since we last heard form you." Trixie exaggerated a bit. She set down her lunch tray, right next to Jake.

"Hey guys… how's it been?"

"Me and Spudinski are going to the skate park after school? Wanna come?" Trixie asked him.

"Maybe later…" Jake said.

By the end of the day, Jake didn't join back up with Trixie and Spud. Instead, he walked back home.

"Hey son, how about we watch your favorite movie,-" Jonathan Long said as he saw Jake enter through the house.

Jake looked of at his dad, "Umm… maybe later dad," he lied, then he rushed up the stairs. Jonathan gave a bit of frown, at that answer. He wanted to spend a few hours with his son, and to some alone time and talk. But it always seems like, Jake has other things, that are more important.

Jake went up to his bed, and went to be early. He wanted to see if maybe, Rose was asleep too. However, she wasn't. He spend the rest of the night, alone in the dream world. But this alone time, got him to think. To think up ways, to be alone with Rose.

* * *

**I promise, next chapter is going to be awesome! xDD **


	5. Chapter 5: Say What?

**Chapter 5: Say What?**

It was early Wednesday morning, when Jake Long had arrived at school. But today, Rotwood was not in his class, which meant his regular teacher was back teaching his regular studies.

Jake tried to fall asleep again, in his first period. So that he might see Rose again, while she sleeps. However, for some weird reason, he couldn't fall asleep. Even with the boring lectures his teacher was giving him, he still stayed awake.

The bell rang, and mythology class was done. Jake was a bit upset, that he didn't get to see Rose. He slowly made his way into Ms. Park's of home-economics.

"Okay class, I'm going to review how to make brownies for the semester exam," Sun Park said, drawing a picture of brownies on the board.

_Great, more reviewing…_ Jake thought in his mind. He already knew how to make brownies. Well, he knew the recipe at least; I'm not sure about actually making them. But anyways, this was going to be the whole week, just reviewing, so BORING.

Jake laid his head on his desk, sick of today. Soon, his bored-ness had put him to sleep.

Jake looked around, he found himself in the gray room again. "Awesome! I fell asleep!" He jumped up. But then, he looked around, to see if Rose was here.

This gray room, felt so gloomy. Why would Rose create such a room anyways? Anyway, Jake wandered through the gray rooms, until he found Rose in one of them.

Rose was in the back of one of the rooms. She had on a traditional Chinese kung fu outfit on, and she had a paintbrush in her hand. She was painting something a white piece of paper.

"Rose?" Jake walked up, confused at the heck she was doing.

Rose turned around. "Jake!" She said happily. "Like my outfit!" She starting laughing showing Jake her outfit. "Thought I should get a little, cultural."

Rose turned around, and started painting. "Uhh…what are you doing?" Jake wondered. He then walked right next to Rose, and realized she was writing words.

"I'm practicing my Chinese writing. It's easier to write this in paint, than with a pencil…" She said, writing something in giant Chinese letters.

Jake turned his head around. "What's it say?"

"I think it says… happy birthday?" Rose turned over at Jake, to see if he could clarify what she wrote…

"Hey, don't ask me. I might be Chinese, but I don't know anything about my heritage…" He admitted, and the two started laughing…

"It's nice seeing you, here…" Jake added, putting his arm around Rose.

Rose moved her arm away a bit, because she was still painting. "I've, really missed you Jake…" She said, in a soft voice.

"Me too…that is why, I'm coming to see you, in real life." Jake said, stepping back from Rose.

"Jake what are you….?" Then Rose thought about that for a second… "You mean… Jake you possibly can't fly all the way to Hong Kong,"

Jake interrupted her. "Sure I can, I've flown to Hong Kong many times… okay only once but it's no big deal!"

Rose put down her paintbrush, and faced Jake. "No, I can't let you do that… you're crazy!" She said, giving him a weird look.

"I'm serious! Look, if I leave tonight, I should be in China right when you get out of school. All stay for the rest of the day, and leave that night." Jake walked up to Rose, and grabbed her hand. "Please Rose, I've really missed you." He stared deeply at her.

_Fly all the way to Hong Kong! What is he crazy!_ Rose was thinking in her mind. But in her heart, she was thinking something else. _Just let the boy come, you know you want to see him…and this will be a great chance for him to actually meet your family…_ Rose was debating between her brain and her heart… but in the end, her heart won.

"Okay…" She said, putting her head down. But if you were to look at her, she had a smile on her face.

"Awesome!" Jake cheered once again.

"You better not get yourself killed!" Rose warned him.

"Please, with this face? How can anyone this fine, get into trouble." He bragged. Rose rolled her eyes… "How about I meet you at that park, we met up at last time…?"

"Okay."

"Can't wait."

Suddenly, the two went in for a little good-bye kiss. But it was interrupted by, someone shaking the sleeping Jake. Jake disappeared from the dream world, and back into reality.

"Jakey, are you sleepin'!!" Trixie yelled, violently shaking Jake.

Jake lifted up his head, "Uhh…" He moaned, as he was so tired. But then, he remembered about the plan he had made with Rose. Everything seemed to be so much better.

Jake didn't say much at school. He didn't focus on his studies either, he was thinking about Rose. By the end of the day, he rushed home, to prepare to leave…

It was about 6:00 New York time. He had just finished dinner, and done with a nap. He was well rested, and ready for a long night. Lastly, he drank down a water bottle, so he wouldn't dehydrate. He was all ready to go, except one last detail.

Jake closed his eyes, and crossed his hands. He concentrated, until a chi doppelganger appeared on his best.

"Awesome, give it up for dragon powers!" He high fived his double. "Now, I need you to go to sleep. And tomorrow go to school; act like everything is normal, okay?" He said to the doppelganger. He nodded back. "Cool. I should be back by tomorrow night, think you can lay low into then?" He nodded once more. "Great."

Jake opened his window, and dragoned up. He stepped out of the window, onto the fire exit. He looked up at the city, and the sky, especially at that beautiful moon. Then he jumped into the air, and made his way into the night.

But what he didn't know was someone was watching in, at the foot of the doorway, in his room…

* * *

**Looks like Jake Long, is heading back to Hong Kong! **_Hey that __Rhymes!_

**Note: If you read this before, you saw my error. xDD sorry, I get Japan and China mixed up sometimes... I scratched out kimono xDD lol.**


	6. Chapter 6: Recollection

**Chapter 6: Recollection**

Jake flew the night, soaring across the seas. He had planned to fly all night, to reach Hong Kong around lunchtime. However, flying took out a lot of energy, especially for young Jake Long. So he had to make a few… side trips.

His first stop was in Honolulu, Hawaii. It was only a bit south than his destination, and he was getting hungry. It was about 9:00 New York time, so he had been straight flying for awhile. He flew into Honolulu, and picked up something to eat, and a beverage.

His since stop, was in Japan. He was super close to Hong Kong, but he had to stop. He was exhausted and hungry once more. He entered into the harbor, in Tokyo, Japan. He rested for about 10 minutes, while enjoying another meal. After he was rejuvenated, he took off once more.

Finally, he had reached into China. He had almost been straight flying, for more than 9 hours. He flew only a little distance more, until he reached into Hong Kong.

Hong Kong... looked the same as when he came about two weeks ago. He looked down at a watch he had worn just to make sure he was on time still.

"2:30!" He yelled out! He wanted to get in sooner, but he was off course a bit of times. He flew into the city more, until he reached Imperial Park.

Meanwhile, Rose waited in the park, for her loving boyfriend. He promised to meet her right when school got out, about an hour ago. Then, she saw him. Jake flew into the park, and dragoned down. He landed on the bench, exhausted.

"Jake!" Rose yelled, and ran toward him. He looked, very tired.

Jake looked up, and saw Rose. "Hey Rose…" He say all cool, trying to say it the happiest way he could. But all he could give out was a small whisper….

"Jake? Are you okay!?" Rose was freaked out. She knew flying from New York, to Hong Kong was a bad idea.

Jake didn't answer; he just rested on the bench. Rose knew this isn't where he should rest. Without his consent, she picked him up, and ran down the street. Her house wasn't far from here, so she could carry him until the reached.

Eventually, Jake found himself in a giant apartment building. He looked down, and noticed he was in Rose's arms. Yes, he was still tired, but he decided to live in the moment. As he was in the arms, of the girl of his dreams!!!

Rose entered into the building. Once inside, she walked into a nearby hallway. Then, three doors down, as Rose's room. She wanted inside, and threw Jake onto the couch.

Jake, now more than ever feeling better, lifted up his head, and stared at the house. "So, this is your house?" Jake said, looking around, getting a bitter look at the house.

"Yeah," she said, and sat down right next to Jake.

Then, all of a sudden, someone ran down the stairs. It was Rose's twin sister, Roxanne **(XD)**. Roxanne looked almost exactly like Rose, except she had brown hair. And the fact she didn't have the dragon birthmark. She ran down the stairs, noticing her sister was finally home. Then as she went in closer, she realized there was someone inside too.

"Umm…Rose? Who's that?" She said, a bit freaked out by the spiky haired kid that sat in her living room.

Rose turned around, to see her sister standing right behind her. Rose couldn't lie to her sister, as they told everything to each other. "Umm…Roxanne, this is my boyfriend…Jake." She said… a bit nervous to admit it.

Jake turned around and waved to her. However, Roxanne remembered a conversation she and Rose had shared before. One, that didn't make sense right now, "Hold on, I thought you said Jake lived in New York!? How can be here?" She asked. She thought her sister was lying, so she needed the truth now.

Rose, pulled her lip over her teeth. She had no choice but to tell her now, of Jake's secret. "Well, Jake here… well, he's a dragon."

Roxanne had heard Rose talk about, dragons and stuff before. But how could anyone believe such a thing. "A dragon!? Come on Rose, stop lying to me!" She yelled out.

Jake, jumped into the air, and dragoned up. He now appeared in dragon form, scales and all. "Now you believe her?" Jake said, smiling.

Roxanne's jaw dropped. She was shocked, and amazed at the same time. "Wow!" She said, still frozen in her spot.

Then, she finally got from her position. She ran upstairs, yelling out, "Mom! Dad! Check this out!" She said, calling to her parents.

Rose put her hand over her head. "Roxanne, no!!' She called to her sister. However, she was already half way up the stairs. She looked over at Jake; both had worried faces on. Jake didn't know, how Rose's parents would react if they knew Jake was a dragon. Rose, didn't know either…

Suddenly, Roxanne came back down from the stairs. She had both her parents in each hand, dragging them downstairs. Jake dragoned down, and greeted them.

"Hello…" Jake said, shyly.

"Roxanne, how's this?" Rose's mother asked, staring at Jake.

"Oh, that's Rose's boyfriend." She started to smile. Her parents stared down at Rose, who was turned around, not watching. "But look, he's a dragon!!!" She yelled out.

"A dragon? That's impossible dear," Rose's dad looked down to his daughter.

Jake walked up to their parents, right in the middle. "Actually sir, it isn't." He bent down his head. He wasn't sure if he should do this, but he decided to anyways. He once again dragoned up, an appeared as a dragon floating in the air.

Rose's parent's faces froze. They looked scared at the dragon, yet…shocked. From their expression, you could guess that they were frightened, but they weren't running away.

"A dragon, wow! I know you mentioned you had a boyfriend, but you didn't tell us he was a dragon!" He replied.

Rose walked up to the group, and grabbed both her parents by the hand. She urged them toward the couch. "Actually guys, there's something else I haven't mentioned to you before…you probably won't believe me when I tell you, but it's true." Once everyone was seated, Rose began her story.

She told them about her life, not the one her parents know about. No, the one before Homecoming. Where she was taken from her parents at birth, forced into the Huntsclan. And how her birthmark represented the Huntsclan, and that their mission in life, was to rid the Earth of all magical creatures. She then explained her childhood, where she spent training in the academy, or in other training practices. She also told them about the Huntsmaster, and she was his apprentice. And how he wasn't always the nicest person, in life.

She went more in detail of her recent years, starting at her first day in the field. How she went out capturing innocent magical creatures; using their hides or other body parts as weapons, or to sell for cash. Then, she met the American Dragon. How they were to be mortal enemies, and for her to fully be a member of the Huntsclan, she had to slay him. After, she told them how she fell in love with a boy at her school, named Jake. Jake started to blush a bit, when she mentioned him in his tale.

Then one day, she found out that the American Dragon was Jake. He was captured, and she was supposed to slay him. But instead, Rose let him go. She got sent back to the academy, where she met up with Jake. With his help, she was put back into the field, and was then working with him to stop the Huntsclan. But, it all went horribly wrong, when the Huntsclan got a hold of 13 Aztec skulls, with the help of her. She felt bad betraying him, but it was the only way to save her parents.

Lastly, she told them that in the end, Jake saved her life. That she used the skulls, to destroy the Huntsclan, along with her. But Jake used the skulls, to wish, that she was never in the Huntsclan. She lost her memory, and was reunited with her parents. Then, she met up with Jake here in Hong Kong, and got her memory back.

This story was a lot to hear, most of it seemed unbelievable, but her parents believed every word of it. How can a story like that, by their own child, be a lie?

"I didn't want to tell you this, but I've had nightmares. Ones where I saw you as a baby, getting taken away by this man wearing a dragon skull. I didn't think it was true…" Her mother started to cry.

"It was true. But thanks to Jake, I with you." Rose turned over to Jake, who was examining their living room. Jake turned around, to notice she was talking about him again. He gave out a smile, which she replied with a smile back.

Roxanne started to cry too, but from the heartbreaking story her sister told. It was amazing, that someone would care so much for her sister, well, except her. Rose's dad got up from the couch, and turned around to Jake. "Well young man, it seems you have done a lot for our daughter." He gave out a warm smile.

Jake refrained from touching a painting on the wall, and looked over to her dad. "Well…it was nothing…" He said shyly. Normally, he would have said something saying that he really loved her and all, but he couldn't say that to her father.

"It was. And for that, you are welcomed into my house, anytime." He gave out a hand, and Jake grabbed it, shaking it.

Jake put up his arm, onto his head. "Well actually, I live back in New York. I just flew over here to see Rose for a day…"

"You came all the way to Hong Kong? Well, I guess you and Rose need some time to yourself. We won't bother you," He grabbed his wife's shoulder, and they both went up stairs. He gave a stern look to Rose's sister, and she soon followed.

Jake sat down next to Rose on the couch. She gave out a smile, and spoke to him. "So, what do you want to do now? We can go to the park, get something to eat…"

Jake laid back into the couch, still a bit exhausted. "Well, can we just stay here? We can rent a couple of movies, and…talk." He suggested.

"I'd like that…"

It was about 6:30pm in Hong Kong. Rose pulled out a movie, and put into the television. While it played, the too went back and forth about each other's life. How different it was, not being in the same country anymore. Eventually, the two cuddled next to each other, and enjoyed the end of the movie. As the blue screen appeared on the television, the two found themselves fast asleep, on the couch.

* * *

**Seems like Jake had a good time in Hong Kong, while it lasted...**


	7. Chapter 7: A Return from China

**Chapter 7: A Return from China**

It was early Thursday morning, here in Hong Kong. Jake and Rose had fallen asleep on the couch, and haven't moved sense. Unknowingly, Rose's parents didn't know Jake was still at the house.

"Rose honey, you better go and get ready for school!" You could here her dad yell from the kitchen as he made breakfast. Rose and Jake started to slowly get up from their positions. "Come on honey, your gonna be late for school!"

Jake jumped into the air. "School? What time is it!?" He pulled out his cell phone. "7:00! I have to get home!!" He yelled. He jumped off the couch, but came back to give Rose a hug. "All meet you in the dream realm, tomorrow." Then with that, he headed out the door.

"Was that boy still here?" Rose's dad peeked out from the kitchen doorway, as he heard a male voice. Rose stood their, blankly, as all of this, happened too fast.

Jake dashed out of the apartment building, and into his dragon form. He flew into the air, and headed the way he came back. He was suppose to leave last night, so he could make it about after school New York time. But he slept in a bit, so it didn't work out. He had plenty of time to fly back to his house, but he wanted to get there as soon as possible.

But, Jake was still very tired. Flying to Hong Kong yesterday took a lot of energy from him, even with the long nap he took. And now to fly back again, this would take awhile…

**(I don't feel like going in detail on Jake's journey back home… not that interesting really… FAST FORWARD!!)**

Jake flew into the fog, and entered into the harbor of New York City! It had taken him awhile to get here, but he was glad to be back. He soared his way back to his house, tired than ever. As he made his way into his neighborhood, Jake ascended to his house, and in through the window. He gently lifted up the window, and entered in his room.

Jake dragoned down, and looked at the clock. It read, 8:19a.m. This flight took longer than expected… Jake stared at the sleeping doppelganger of himself, who just woke up from the new presence in the room. Jake absorbed up the copy, and jumped into bed.

"Ahh, now time to get some sleep." He said, as he shut is eyes.

Suddenly, Haley banged open Jake's door, and entered into his room. "Jake, get out of bed! Were gonna be late for school."

Jake woke from his slumber, and stared at his little sister. Haley didn't leave the room; instead she stared at her big brother, until he'd get up. He marched out of bed, and went downstairs along side with Haley.

Once he dropped off Haley, Jake made his way to school. He was as if sleep walking, half asleep, walking down the sidewalk. He didn't have the energy to even keep is eyes open.

Jake paced is way down the hallway, and into his classroom. He made is way into his desk, and fell right asleep. However, his doze didn't last long, as it was interrupted once again.

"Yo Jakey!" Trixie shaked her best friend, "why you keep fallin' asleep in school!" Trixie wondered.

Jake rose up his head, and stared at Trixie and Spud. Guess it was time, to tell them his little adventure yesterday…

"Guys! Guess what! I saw Rose, in Hong Kong!" He yelled out, he couldn't hold in it any longer.

"Jake, let's be rational here…" Spud started to say.

"No I'm serious. I flew over to Hong Kong yesterday, and spend all day with Rose! It was amazing-"

Trixie started to thing about yesterday, how different Jake was acting yesterday. "Let me guess, you sent one of your little clones to school yesterday? I knew something was wrong with you!" Trixie said. But then, her mind got off of that, and about something else… "WAIT! You FLEW all the way to HONG KONG!" she screamed out.

"Um, yeah!" Jake said, in a sarcastic voice.

"Oh Jakey, that's the dumbest thing you've ever done." Trixie shook her head.

"It wasn't that big of a deal…."

Trixie cut off Jake's statement. "Jakey, I know you want things to work out with you and Rose still. And me and Spud, know how your feeling and all, but you have to face it; she lives in a whole different country. And you can't keep flying over to Hong Kong everyday…. You two have whole different lives now, it's gonna be really hard to keep this whole 'relationship' together…" Trixie patted Jake's back. She was trying to be a bit supportive, instead of yelling at him.

Jake rolled his eyes to Trixie. Trixie was a bit, angry now, but didn't want to start arguing. She turned around, and focused on the teacher.

"So Jake, how's Rose?" Spud whispered to Jake, unheard by Trixie.

"She's awesome…" Jake made up a smile, and spoke to Spud. He told the story of what he did yesterday. After, Jake faced back up the front of the class, and tried to fall back asleep.

Finally, after school approached. Trixie and Spud wanted to know if Jake could go to the skate park after school, but he was too tired. All he wanted to do was get home, and get some sleep.

Jake made his way home, and ran up the stairs. He slumped to his room, and jumped onto his bed. He got all nice and cozy, in the covers. He set his head down, and started to fall into slumber.

However, about one minute later, he heard his cell phone ring. He grabbed it from his desk, and saw that his grandfather was calling. "All come on!!" He complained. He answered the phone, to hear his Gramps yelling as usual.

"Jake, Central Park, now!!" He yelled, and the phone cut off. Jake desperately wanted to fall back asleep, but when his grandfather called him, it meant he needed him. He moaned out of bed, and jumped out the window into his dragon form.

Jake closed his eyes, and he flew to Central Park. He soared over very slowly, but at least he was going. Soon, he gently opened his eyes, to see Lao Shi and Fu, trapped by a gang of ogres.

Both of them were in front of a tree; staring at them, were 4 sharp spears. Jake flew down more, to see what was going on.

Lao Shi looked up, to see his grandson finally here. "Jake!" he yelled, to signal his position.

"Shut up!" Yelled one of the ogres.

Jake shook his head, to stay focus. He dodged right at one of the ogres, and grabbed his spear with his tail. Then, he slashed the side of it, at the rest of the group. The four of them backed up a bit from the blow of the attack, allowing Gramps and Fu escape.

Jake and Lao Shi flew in the air, as Fu dog waited down below. "Jake, you take out those two ogres, while…" He looked over at Jake. He was sleeping in mid air. You could here him snore a bit, as he floated in the sky. "Jake!!" Gramps yelled to him, trying to wake him up.

Suddenly, a net popped out of nowhere. It grabbed on to both of them, and pushed them to the ground. Jake woke up, from him thumping on the grass. "Huh what?" He seemed to say, and looked over at his Gramps.

"Looks like we got them now!" Said another ogre. He went in, to take hold of the net. However, Gramps blew out his fire, and broke a hole in the net. With that, Jake and he both escaped. It seemed like an endless effort to keep on fighting, so this time, Gramps went and grabbed Fu, and the three of them flew back into the city.

Jake knew he screwed up, it was obvious to see. He stared down to the streets, as they headed back the shop.

"Jake! Why were you sleeping!!?" Gramps yelled out, furious with Jake.

Jake wasn't sure, if he should tell him what he did all day yesterday. He would get even madder, than what he was right now. But, it was only right, to tell him. "I'm sorry gramps. Just I flew to China yesterday and I'm kind of tired…"

Lao Shi jolted in the air, and looked back at Jake. "China!! (Rants in Chinese) Why were you in China!!!?" He asked, however he knew in his mind, why.

"I went to see Rose. I know it was a bad idea, but I really missed her…" Jake's words echoed in his mind. He looked back down again, mad at him…

As usual, Gramps anger turned back to concern. "Jake, do not let Rose distract you from your duties." He said, slowing down his wind speed, so he could fly closer to Jake. "I know you have deep feelings for her…but you cannot fly to Hong Kong and back just to see her. She will love you, even if you are apart." He said.

Jake lifted up his head, facing it to his grandfather. "You think so?" Jake said, smiling now. He wasn't sure though, if that was really going to happen. I mean long distances really do hurt relationships…

"I know so." He said, putting on a smile. "Come, young dragon. It is time, for you to go home." With that, Jake went separate ways, from Gramps and Fu.

Jake flew into his house, this time through the front door. He made his way up the stairs, slowly as he was still tired. But then, he heard someone calling him.

"Ahh, Jake…" You could hear Mr. Long calling from downstairs. His voice seemed to be a bit, shaky.

Jake let out a big groan. He was so close, to going to bed. "What!" He complained out.

Jonathan sat down on the couch. "Son, do you have a minute or two to talk with your old dad?" He said, smiling at him.

Jake really felt bad doing this, but he had to. "Sorry dad, I had a long day today. I really need some sleep…" He said, with his head facing down.

"Oh…" Jonathan said, sounding a bit upset. But as any father, he wouldn't let his sadness show. "Well, whenever you have time. We'll talk." He put up a grin.

Jake gleamed back, and then finished his way upstairs. He slouched his way into his room, and went into his bed. He shut is eyes, and drifted off. Finally, he could get some sleep.

* * *

**Hmm... what could happen next in the story? WHO KNOWS!!**

**Me: All tell you who knows, ME!**

**Narrator: Hey listen, you might write the story, but I'm telling it!!**

**Me: Whatever! Anyways, sorry I haven't updated any stories in awhile. I wrote this chapter two days ago, but I didn't have enough time to finish it until today. I shall be updating most of today yay!!**


	8. Chapter 8: A Nightmare

**Chapter 8: What seemed as a Nightmare**

**Hola happy readers! I am enjoying a pop tart right now. While I eat, I shall right the next chapter! This chapter shall be short, but except much.**

It was Friday night for Rose. Like lately, she went to bed early, to see Jake while he was in school. After two days ago, seeing Jake all day, she seemed excited to see him in the dream realm. Rose didn't have a chance to go to sleep early Thursday night, so she made sure she did this night.

She walked into her own dream, in her gray house. There wasn't much to see, just a bunch of dark gray rooms. She could have dreamt up something more… vibrant, but that's what she could come up with. This house has been in her dreams, since she was little. It probably reflected how she felt, before she discovered Jake.

Anyhow, Rose walked this one special room, even though there wasn't much of a difference between the other rooms. She sat in there, waiting for Jake.

An half an hour pasted, Rose was getting impatient. She looked down at her watch, wondering. "Where could he be!?" Rose yelled to herself. She got up from her position, and made her way out of the room.

Just before she exited the room, someone was coming. She could hear someone walking down the hallway, but she didn't pay much attention to it. It seemed she was safe in her own dreams.

Then, that certain someone, walked into the room. Rose stopped in her tracks, and started to back away. "What, what are you doing here!" She trembled, but kept her strong attitude.

The Huntsmaster walked up to Rose, but she continued to walk backwards, away from him. "Huntsgirl, you betrayed me. You sided with that American dragon; you have deceived your Huntsclan!" He yelled out, in his deep tone of voice.

"How…how did you get here?!" Rose yelled to him.

"You see Rose, who do you think gave you that dream charm of yours!?" The Huntsman yelled to his own apprentice. He pointed to the charm, around her arm. He then pulled up his sleeve, and revealed his own dream charm. "I had to wait until the vortex to me to the right dimension. So I may use my dream charm, to return here!" He continued to make his way to Rose.

Rose walked away from him, until she had no where to go. He corned her between a wall. She stared up at him, in disbelief. "No, this can't be real. It has to be a dream!" She said aloud. "It isn't real!!" She screamed out.

Then, the Huntsman grabbed Rose's arm. He held on to her dragon marked wrist, holding her up in the air. Rose tried to move around, trying to break free. But the hold of his grip, onto her birthmark, burned her arm. Rose gave in her fight, and laid there helplessly in the Huntsman's clutches.

Rose jumped up from her bed, and looked around. She found herself back in her room, in Hong Kong. Sweat dropped down from her face, as her heartbeat was increasing. Once she realized she was in her own room, both of her sitcoms started to slow down. "It, it was just a dream." Rose said to herself, calming herself down.

However, Rose looked over to her window, to see it wide open. Her heart started to race again, as she never left her window open. "No!" She yelled. She ran to the window, and stared into the night. All she should see was the building right next store. Worried now, Rose jumped out from her window, onto the fire escape.

She zoomed down the escape, and jumped off from to the ground. She ran down the street, until she reached her destination. She remembered when she was in the Huntsclan, about the many bases all around the world. One base was here in Hong Kong. It wasn't too far from here, and it wasn't very big. She jumped into the subway exit, and into the base.

Rose looked around, to see not much. She only saw a couple of Huntsclan weapons, thrown down upon the floor. There was fuel on the floor, where usually a helicopter would be. It seemed almost totally empty, until the other bases for the Huntsclan. "No." Rose whispered, scared to death now. It seemed, that…the Huntsman, as returned.

* * *

**OMG!!**


	9. Chapter 9: Communication Problems

**Chapter 9: Communication Problems **

**I know I should update ****An Unknown Past ****But I don't feel like it. XD so I decided to do this one.**

**Note: Each break point, switches over from New York, to Hong Kong. If you get lose, here's a clue to know switch is switch. If Jake is talking, New York. If Rose is talking, it's China (duh xD)**

It was Friday morning, here in New York. Jake had gotten a good night sleep last night, so he was pretty rested up. Even so, Trixie and Spud, made sure Jake didn't fall asleep during school. They didn't want Jake wasting his life way, over Rose.

Actually, Jake didn't think much about Rose. He mind was preoccupied, with other stuff. Like his finals next week (yeah right) and finally hanging out with his friends. But still at different, his thoughts would switch over, back on Rose.

After school, Jake, Trixie and Spud made their way to Gramps shop. They all decided to; spend the rest of the day, playing mindless video games.

"So, what game do you guys want to play!?" Trixie said, grabbing out an assorted amount of games.

Jake leaned against the couch, not paying much attention to them. This was one of those moments, where he thought about Rose. He remembered that he didn't talk to Rose, in the dream realm as promised, for two days straight. "Umm…it doesn't matter to me." He whispered.

Trixie knew that tone of voice, and knew exactly what Jake was thinking of. "Jake, get your mind, away from Rose!"

"But I haven't talk to her in two days!" Jake yelled out.

"Well, you can talk to her tomorrow. Right now, let's play some games!" Trixie pulled out one video game, and shook it in front of Jake's face.

"Your right," Jake said, letting out a smile. However, he really didn't feel like, it was right. But instead, he grabbed a controller, and the three of them started to play Attack of the Zombies III.

* * *

Back in Hong Kong, Rose couldn't sleep all night. She stayed in her bed, frightened to go to sleep. She was afraid the Huntsman was going to return, and kill her in her sleep. But since the HuntsCopter wasn't inside the base, it meant the Huntsmaster wasn't here. 

Rose also feared something else. Something more important, than her own life. She feared that the Huntsman would make his way to New York, and look for Jake. Now that he knew his identity, it was easy for him to spot him out. She needed to warn Jake, before it was too late.

However, it was in the middle of the night. This meant, Jake was still in school. She decided to wait until 2:30 in the morning, to call him. Once 2:30 came around, Rose picked up her cell phone, and dialed Jake's number.

* * *

Finally, after three months of hard work, Trixie, Jake, and Spud finally reached level 78. This was a great accomplishment, for the gang. However, it seemed almost ruined, as Jake's cell phone started to ring. Jake cut from the game, and turned over, to grab his cell phone. 

"Jakey!!" Trixie yelled over to Jake, interrupting their game. Both Trixie and Spud pressed the buttons on their controller really fast, trying to stay alive, without Jake's help.

Jake went over, and grabbed out his cell phone. He looked down, to the caller id. "It's Rose!" He yelled out, a bit excited. He desperately wanted to answer it, but Trixie gave him an evil stare.

"Jake, we're trying to play a game. Call her back later!" She said, flipping down Jake's cell phone, and then going back into her game.

First, Jake was a bit upset. But he quickly realized, she was right. Besides, they were having so much fun, getting up to level 78. Answering the phone, would only ruin their hard work. Jake grabbed his controller, and entered back into the game. He mind was now off of Rose, and back at the zombies.

* * *

Rose listened to ringer, until it switched over to Jake's answering machine. Then, she hung up. _Why wouldn't he answer?_ Rose wondered. But, it was hard to know what people were doing, clear across in another continent. Calling him again, would only probably irritate him. So instead, Rose dropped her cell phone, and went into her bed again. She decided she would try to contact him again, but this time while he was asleep. 

Rose was worn out now. She really needed to get some sleep, but her fear prevented her from doing so. She stayed up all night, making sure the Huntsman, stayed away from her.

Suddenly, Rose looked out from the window. It was now Saturday morning. She now put on her dream charm again, and went to bed. She felt save, now that it was morning. Plus, Jake would be going to be, really soon.

Rose sat in her dreams, waiting for Jake. This news was urgent, and she needed to tell him as soon as possible. Even if it meant, sleeping in all day.

* * *

"Yeah, level 92!! We are the champions, of a fake world!!" Spud yelled out, excited. This level had a save point, so that they may go up to this point again and again. 

"We schooled those Zombies!!" Trixie said, cheering.

Jake cheered along. But he looked outside, to see it was already night time. "What time is it?" He asked.

Spud looked over to the clock. "It's about, 9:30."

"9:30! My curfew was a half an hour ago! I have to get home!!" He said, running to the door exit. "All see you guys tomorrow okay?" He said, as he left the shop. His friends followed him out. Jake dragoned up, and hurried over to his house.

Jake walked through the door, to see no one downstairs. It seemed no one cared that he was late, which was abnormal. But Jake didn't about that to much, instead, he went up into his room.

Jake jumped onto his bed, and got comfortable. A long day of video games deserved some good sleep. He relaxed on his bed, until he felt like getting up. But that didn't happen, as he found himself, fast asleep.

* * *

Rose stared up from her dream, hearing someone coming. She thought maybe it was the Huntsman again, so she prepared herself to fight. But instead, Jake walked into the room. 

"Rose!" Jake yelled out, feeling a bit happier now.

"Jake!" Rose yelled out, but she didn't have that same happy feeling that Jake felt. "I have to tell you something!"

"What?" Jake said, in a concerned voice.

"I think, the Huntsman has returned!!"

Jake's voice sounded a bit, shock. However, this theory was very unbelievable. "What? How?"

"He appeared in my dreams yesterday."

"How can the Huntsman return? We destroyed him, remember?"

Jake might not be convinced, but Rose was. "You know when you hold things in the dream realm, and then they appear in real life? I think, that's what he did, and now he's back! And he might come after you. You have to protect yourself!"

Jake, was still not convinced. "Are you sure? Maybe it was just a nightmare, of your biggest fears." Jake was thinking, that maybe Rose was getting her dream realm, mixed up with her own dreams. Maybe it was an allusion?

"Jake, you have to listen to me. The Huntsman is back. You need to-"

Suddenly, Rose found herself in her own room, again. Her mother was above her, staring down at her. "Rose, you've been asleep all day. You can't waste a whole Saturday in bed." She spoke to her daughter.

Rose had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something inside of her, was telling her, danger was approaching. Rose got up, and ran downstairs. She grabbed her school backpack, and walked toward the door, ready to leave. "Rose, where are you going?" Rose's dad asked, as he walked from the Kitchen into the living room. Soon, her mother and sister were right next to him.

"I'm going out; I probably won't make it to dinner…"

"And where do you think your going…" Her mother tapped her toes.

Rose, couldn't keep this away from her parents. "I need to get over to New York. Jake needs my help!" She yelled out.

"On a plane to New York? By yourself!!" Her dad screamed out. "We can't let you do that, it's not safe."

Rose turned around, and complained to her father. "But dad, I need to go! You can't stop me, from leaving…" She said, as she opened up her the door.

But then, her dad grabbed on her arm, preventing her from leaving. He sighed his head, thinking of what to do. "If this Jake guy, really needs your help…. You can go." He said, smiling at her. Rose responded, with a smile back.

"Honey, let's be rational here…" Her mother went up, by her husband.

"But we cannot let you go alone. If you really must go, we shall go, together." He said. Rose's dad really got to know Jake in that one day. Jake flew all the way to Hong Kong, just to see her. And if Rose really needed to fly over to America, it must be important.

"Thanks dad. Can we stop somewhere first?" She said, asking him.

"Anything sweetheart." Then, the whole entire family headed down out of the apartment, and into the car. Then, they made their way, to the old Huntsclan base in Hong Kong.

* * *

**I know what your thinking, there is no way a parent would agree to fly overseas, just for some boy! But Rose's dad has a soft spot, for good people. And he really likes Jake. And He always had faith in his girls, to do the right things. Yup, that's my argument. :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Reunion

**Chapter 10: Reunion **(**short xD)**

**Note: To clear some things up. My argument for Jake not believing Rose, here's why. If someone told you they had a dream, of your worst enemy, and they think that they came back from a wish that had them stuck in a vortex for entirety? I would have a bit of trouble of believing that… :) Even so, Rose probably could have convinced Jake to believing her, if she spent more time in the dream realm, so she could explain herself. But since she got cut off short, Jake doesn't know much.**

Jake slept in, that Saturday morning, as usual. But once he did wake up, he jolted up. A lot when down, during the night. And he had to think it over a bit…

Then finally, he did get out of bed. He hopped downstairs, and grabbed a bagel. And without his parents noticing, he left the house.

As most Saturday mornings, Jake spent it doing hours of Dragon Training, with Lao Shi. So this day, was just his daily routine. He dragoned up, and flew toward Gramp's shop.

Once he arrived at the front door, he dragoned down. He entered through the shops, and stared at Fu.

"Whaddup Fu?" He said, finishing up the last of his bagel, as he sat down on the couch.

Fu was typing super fast, on his computer. "Ahh, just checking the latest stock updates. Think I'm down a couple of bucks…"Fu said, as this was usually the case.

Jake looked around the whole shop. Then he stood up, and looked in the back room. "Where's G" He asked.

Fu, still concentrated on the computer, answered Jake without moving his eyes of the screen. "Ahh, the old man had a meeting with the Dragon Council. Won't be back until tonight."

"Really?" Jake said, jumping up and down. "Awesome!" He said, excited that he had a whole Saturday to do whatever. But instead of leaving, Jake sat back down, on the couch. "Fu?" I said in a very mellow, calm voice. "Is there any way… that the Huntsman could return from that vortex, thingy?"

Fu dog entered in one last thing, and then he moved his chair around, so he could face Jake. "Uhh, not that I know of…" Fu dog twirled back around, now typing on his computer once more. "Why do you ask?"

Jake wondered if he should tell him, what Rose told him about. About her theory, that the Huntsman has returned. He decided though, that he should wait. Wait and make sure, if it really did happen or not. "Just wondering…" He smiled. He then got up, and grabbed his helmet and skateboard. "Well, I'm off to the skate park to see Trixie and Spud. Since, I have a day off today!" I cheered once more, and then he left the shop.

* * *

Rose and her family arrived in New York, at about 11:45 p.m. Once they checked in a hotel, Rose grabbed her Huntstaff out of a bag. She then headed into the main room, out by the doorway. 

"Rose, where are you going to go?" Roxanne asked, staring at her sister as she tried to exit the hotel.

"I'm going to search around the city. It shouldn't be long," She said, walking out the door.

"Let me come!" Her sister yelled at her, before she walked away.

Rose looked from outside the room, through the door. "No, you guys stay here. It's not safe…"

"All come on Rose!" Roxanne went down on her knees, begging to go.

Rose gave her sister a stern look, but it didn't have must affect on her. Just then, their dad walked up to them. "Go ahead Rose, we'll stay here. And be careful, out there…" He said. Rose let out a smile to him, and then she ran out of the building.

"Awww, Rose always gets to have all the fun!" Roxanne dropped her arms, and acted like if she was going to pout.

Their mother walked up to him, and grabbed his shoulder. "Are we really going to let her go out alone?" She said, still worried for the safety of her daughter.

He didn't glance at his wife; instead, he proceeded to stare forward. He had a giant grin, on his face. "Yeah. Seems are little girl's life has been through so much already. And she really does like that one guy, and I trust her to do the right thing."

Roxanne got up off the floor, and stared at her parents. "So, are we really going to stay in the hotel all day? Because the way I see, it, we're on vacation. And even though we lived here like a month ago, I still see no reason why we can't spend it doing something." She said, crossing her arms.

Both her parents stared at one another, and then looked back at their daughter. "Of course honey!" her mom said grabbing her purse.

Then the three of them started walking out of the hotel. "Oh you know what I want to see? The Statue of Liberty." Her dad spoke, as they entered to the lobby. "I've lived here almost my whole life, and I haven't seen Lady Liberty yet…"

Jake headed down the street. Even though he had his skateboard in his hand, he didn't skate. He slowly walked down the street, pacing his thoughts…

Suddenly, he saw someone running down the street. He squinted his eyes, to see that it was someone familiar. "Rose!?" He screamed aloud.

"Jake!!" Rose said, but not in the same happy tone as Jake had said her name.

Jake ran down the sidewalk, over to her. "Wait?" He paused, "What are you doing-"

"Jake! The Huntsman is here in New York! He says he wants to seek his revenge on you!"

Jake, stopped in his tracks, pondering all of this. "How did he get to New York?"

"Never mind that. He knows your identity; you have to get away before he finds you!" Rose said, running past Jake.

"Wait!" He turned around, running after until he was close enough to her. "Where is he now?"

Suddenly, someone jumped from the sky. It was of course, the Huntsmaster! (Great timing isn't it?) He jabbed down his Huntstaff at Jake, but Jake jumped out of the way before it could injure his human body...

* * *

**Short chapter, I know :). I was going to make it longer, but then that'd mean that this would be the last chapter. Which means, that the next chapter OR the chapter after that, will be the end for this story. I know it went by quick, but expect a TREQUEL! (if that's a word. And if I could get some more details for my idea).**


	11. Chapter 11: Being Chased

**Chapter 11: Being Chased **

Jake lifted up his body, and stared at his enemy. "Huntsman." He said, smiling at him, as if he was kidding around.

"Ahh, American Dragon. Funny seeing you and Huntsgirl in the same area," He said, laughing. His attire was exactly the same from Homecoming. His Huntsclan outfit was ripped, showing off his bald head. Not to mention the giant dragon birthmark that ran across his face. But he did have some, differences from the last time Jake and Rose spotted him. He seemed to be, a bit buffer. Who knows, maybe that month of being stuck in a vortex let him spend a bit more time on his biceps.

Jake stared at the Huntsman, grinning. But then, Rose tugged onto his tail. "Come on!" She said, running down more. Jake was a bit confused, so he jumped into the air, and dragoned up. Then he turned around, and soared right next to Rose.

"Where's your grandfather!" Rose asked him, as the two headed down the street.

Jake still a bit, confused. As the Huntsman was right behind them, and Rose is concerned about Gramps. "Uhh, he's not here."

"Great!" Rose rolled her eyes.

"Why are we running away? Shouldn't we turn back, and fight him?" Jake said, swirling back and forth through the air. The people on the streets of New York were staring at the two, but they were going so fast, most of them thought it wasn't real.

"He's too strong. Our best hope is to either lose him, or tire him out…"

Soon, this street was getting to the end. They both made a sharp turn, to the next street on the right.

They heard a loud growl, coming behind them. Jake turned around, to see the Huntsman right behind them. "He's gaining on us!" Jake flew a bit faster more, but not a lot faster. He needed to stay by Rose, and make sure that she was safe.

It wasn't long, before the Huntsman was right on their tail. Rose was falling behind, with Jake right in front of her. The Huntsman then rose up his arm, with his huntstaff at hand.

"Rose!" Jake screamed and grabbed Rose from up in the air. This was just in time, as the Huntsman was going to stab her leg, with his sword.

Jake and Rose, started to pant a bit. The Huntsman was angry now, running even faster. However, he was at a halt.

Some civilian had stopped in front of the Huntsman, preventing from him going. If it was some magical creature, the Huntsman would have gladly slain it down. However this was a human, and he didn't like to kill humans.

So instead, he gave him a warning. "Move out of the way!"

Jake dropped Rose to the ground, and turned around. He then realized, that that crazy man who just stopped the Huntsman…was his dad.

"I will not let you hurt them!" Jonathan Long said.

"Dad!?" Jake questioned himself. But then he remembered that his identity was to be kept a secret. So just in case his dad didn't know it was him, he tried to play it cool. "I mean…rawr?"

"You shall not hurt, my son!" Mr. Long pressed on, blocking the Huntsman. Jake gave out a faint smile, to show his appreciation for his dad. Even if, he couldn't see him smile.

The Huntsman growled with anger, and jabbed his sword at Jake's dad. He then fell to the floor, in pain. "DAD!!"

The Huntsman let out an evil grin, as he knew that that hurt Jake. He then ran up ahead, toward them.

"Okay Huntspunk, it starts now!" Jake turned around, prepared to fight.

But Rose ran up ahead, but turning back around to talk to Jake. "Jake, go check on your father. All deal with the Huntsman!"

Jake nodded his head, and flew up into the air. The Huntsman ran right below him, heading toward Huntsgirl. Jake then dived back down, over to his dad's side.

"Dad! Dad!" Jake called out, to his father. He didn't return to human form though, as he was still under attack.

Jonathan lifted up his head a bit, staring at his son. "Jake…I am so proud…of you." He said, in a low tone of voice.

"How long have you known!?" Jake said, talking about his dragon powers.

"I've always known Jake…" Jonathan started to make out. "I was just waiting for the day, you'd tell me."

Jake put his head down, a bit ashamed. He has been keeping this great secret from him. And at any time he could have told him, but he chose not to. He switched moods, so he wouldn't show his sadness. "Why did you do that!? You could have killed yourself…"

"I couldn't have him hurting, my boy." He said, smiling. Jake smiled backed, and stared down at him. He looked as if he was going to cry, it was so sweet! 'Awww dad,' Jake said faintly under his breath.

Just then, Jonathan clenched his teeth, trying to control the pain that was coming from his side. "Hang on," He said, carrying his dad into the air. "I'm going to take you home." He said, flying toward his house. He didn't have time to take him to the hospital, so the house was the next best thing. And they were only right down the street, from the house. Even so, Jake needed to hurry as fast as he can. He knew Rose would need his help, to defeat the Huntsman…

* * *

**Awww, wish I had a dad that would do that for me. (And I don't x( )**

**Anyways, I know lots of people are going to have something to say about this chapter. If any of your questions are like: Why didn't Jake just fly Rose in the air, and then escaped? Or Why did Jake and Rose run away? Couldn't they just stay put, and fight? For these questions, here's my answer: ITS MY FANFIC SO I CHOSE WHAT THEY DO! THIS IS MY IMAGINATION SO I THINK OF WHAT THEY DO :P just kidding. Well actually I'm not, I usually just imagine the whole plot in my mind, then write it out. Usually there are other ways to get out of this, mortal danger, but I didn't imagine that :)**

**Last Chapter of the story should be up tomorrow... x( BUT REMEMBER, THERE SHOULD BE A TREQEUL! (Maybe...)**


	12. Chapter 12: Regression

**Chapter 12: Regression **

Rose stopped her running now. She knew that trying to outrun him wouldn't help. Her only situation left was at to fight him. So she then turned around, to face her old master.

"Let's finish this," She said, pointing up her huntstaff.

The Huntsman stopped his running, and but he slowly walked up to Rose. "Huntsgirl, it is not you, I want to kill…" He said. However he held up his huntstaff as well, as if he was going to attack still. "It is that inferior American Dragon that I want."

"Him? Why do you want him, I'm the one who betrayed you!!" Rose said, screaming. Why did he want Jake dead so bad? But even so, it was such a stupid thing to ask.

"I want you to see him slain, before I kill you."

"I'll never let you hurt him!" She said, pointing up her staff. She was prepared to fight.

"So be it." He said, running up to Huntsgirl. The two went to impact each other, but each of their swords collided together. They plunged all their strength, to overpower their rival's staff.

Their power broke off, and each missed one another. The Huntsmaster then pointed up his sword, and pulling down a trigger. This trigger sent out tons of green plasma beams, out into the air. He aimed it right at Rose, hoping for a direct hit.

However, Rose was too quick for his poor aim. She hopped into the air, and did a back flip. She then flipped around, right above the Huntsman. She jabbed down her sword, to hit right at him. But the Huntsmaster knew that this very move was coming, as it was a favorite for Huntsgirl. He then lifted up his staff, and once again, the two were stuck in the middle.

"Give it up, Huntsgirl…" He said, pressing down the staff as hard as he could. "You cannot control your destiny. The Huntsclan is in your blood, you cannot resist the calling…" He spoke.

This didn't seem to press into Rose's mind. She then flew up her staff, and banged it on his side. Too bad for her, it wasn't the sword side, of her staff. But it still took a major blow to the Huntsman. He was pushed back, but landed on his knees. He was now crouching down, holding on to his side.

"How's that for an answer." Rose said, sassing him a bit. The Huntsman growled to that answer, and quickly tried to get up. With the bit of lead she had, Rose decided she would try to outrun him, once more.

Rose swerved down the street, trying to avoid the Huntsman who was blasting him from behind. They were probably destroying the pavement around the neighborhood, but right now that wasn't their biggest priority.

Rose turned the corner, and soon found herself at Central Park. She scurried into the park, trying to lose him.

However…that plan wasn't working out to well. Rose lost the Huntsman, in the trees. She turned around, to see him no where in site. But out of nowhere, he popped out of one of the trees. He zoomed to the ground, and the two faced each other once more.

Their swords kept on being rammed together; both countering each other's moves. It seemed like this was happening, for awhile now. But then Rose lowered down her sword, just at the right moment. She reared it in, and it slashed right at the Huntsman's leg. He went down back on his knees, holding his wounds.

But just act he went down, he threw out his staff, right at Rose's staff. Hers flew out of her grip, and onto the green. With no time to care for his injuries, the Huntsmaster went to his feet.

He moved up his sword, right at Rose. Rose had no weapon to defend herself, and she couldn't escape. "This is it Huntsgirl. Any last words?" He said, trying to get as much of this as he could, before he kills her. Rose kept her evil stare at him, and said nothing.

But then her eyes moved up, as she saw something fly above them both. Suddenly, Jake appeared, right behind them both. He grabbed the Huntsman's neck with his tail. His tail wrapped around his neck, cutting off his oxygen. Just when it seemed he was going to suffocate, Jake lifted him up into the air. Then he dived down his tail, slamming into the ground. No one could have survived that blow, not even the Huntsman. Because the Huntsman was still on the ground, and he wasn't going to wake up. He's as dead as he'll ever be…

Rose and Jake stood over the body, staring at the dead Huntsman. "Wow, I can't believe we did it." Rose said, smiling at Jake.

"Yeah, finally he's dead." Jake said, smiling back.

Rose and Jake went down the sidewalk, continuing their conversation. Jake didn't return to human form however, just in case.

"Wait!" Rose yelled out, staring at Jake. "How's your dad?"

"He took a nasty blow, but he's okay for the most part."

"I think we better check on him…" Rose said, just to make sure. Jake nodded, in agreement.

But suddenly, Rose turned around. She heard someone calling out her name. She looked over, to see her family, walking down the street.

All three of them had two bags of stuff on hand, not to mention statue of liberty hats on. Oh yeah, they sure looked like tourists.

"Rose!" Rose's mom called out, as she spotted her daughter. Rose ran down the street, to say hi. Jake then dragoned down, and ran up with Rose.

"Hey guys. Uhh…let me guess. Made a stop at Lady Liberty?" Rose said, probably the stupid hats gave it away.

"Yeah, we did…" Her mother said, staring at the giant staff Rose carried. In a way, that was kind of freaked her out.

"So Rose, what happened to that Huntsman you were talking about?" Her dad joined into the conversation.

Rose turned to Jake, moving her arm to his shoulder. "He's gone now. Thanks to Jake." She said, smiling at him.

"Actually, if it wasn't for Rose, I would have never known he was here." He said, smiling back. "But if you excuse me, I really need to check on my father…" He said, just about to leave. But he didn't want to seem rude, by just walking out. "But you all are welcome to join me."

Rose stared at her parents, begging them to say yes. They both nodded their heads, in agreement. They all walked down the street over to Jake's house. Inside, laid his dad, on the couch.

Jake looked over at his mom, who was staying right next to the couch. "How is he?" Jake whispered a bit, to his mother.

"Ask him yourself," She said, pointing to her husband. Just then, Jonathan Long's eyes started to rise up, as he now heard his son's voice.

"Hey dad…" Jake said, looking down at his father. "How you holdin' up?"

"I'm fine thank you. Just a bit more rest, and I shall be back to my old self." Answered him.

Rose walked over to Jake, to see him. Jonathan recognized her from earlier, when the Huntsman was attacking Jake. "Jake, who's your friend here?" he asked.

"Dad, I'd like you to meet Rose. She's kind of…my girlfriend." Jake said, sweating a bit. This is the first time he has ever mentioned his girlfriend, to anyone in his family. Well, except Haley…

Jonathan looked over at Rose, shaking his head a bit. "Nice to meet you Rose, I can tell you two, were meant to be…"

"Thank you, Mr. Long." Rose said, smiling. She then walked over with her family, to avoid the awkwardness.

Susan walked over to her son, and tapped his shoulder. "You should let your father rest Jake…" She said. Jake walked away from his dad, over by Rose's family.

"I know mom. I'm going to take Rose back to her hotel, then I'll be home." He said, walking out the door. He hinted over to Rose's family, and then they all followed.

"Your family seems very nice Jake…" Rose's mother said, as they walked down the street.

"Are you sure, you want to walk us back? I'd rather you stay here with your dad…" Rose said, a little concerned about Jonathan.

"He'll be okay. Besides…this could be the last time I see you…" Jake started to make out. His head leveled down a bit, beginning to feel sad. All the excitement that happened today and it could be there last.

Rose's mother nudged her husband's shoulder. He then turned around, facing Rose. "Well Rose, your mother and I have been talking. We really do miss New York; it's not the same as Hong Kong. And after all you've been through…we decided to move back here…" He said, smiling.

Rose was shocked, she didn't except that. However, by her answer, it seemed like she wasn't that excited. "But dad, what about your job? I mean, you just joined there, you can't quit!" Rose started to yell out. Her parents were a bit, shocked by her reaction. "As much as I really want to live here, I can't do that to you…"

"It's okay Rose. I can work anywhere in the world, and I know someone here will hire me. Maybe all work at my old job… but you know yourself Rose, you'd rather be here in America…"

Rose looked over at Jake, and smiled. "I know." She said. But then, a sharp pain entered into her wrist. She jolted back and held on to her wrist.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Jake wondered, as Rose was acting pretty strange.

Rose stopped flinching, and stared at Jake. However, her other hand, remained on her writs. "Oh, it's nothing. The Huntsman grabbed my arm yesterday, and it hurts a bit…" Rose didn't want to make a big deal about it, so she changed the subject. She looked up, to see them right at the hotel that they were staying at. "Well, look's like this is my stop…"

"So, all see you when you move back?"

"Yeah, I guess so…" Rose said, shyly. Normally this is the part where they'd, kiss. But since her parents were right there watching, it was more appropriate for a gentle hug. After, Rose walked inside the building with parents, and Jake headed back home…

* * *

**THE END!!!!**

**Yeah, of course I had to make Rose return to New York :) **

**Also, if you are also wondering why the title of the chapter is called Regression, I have no idea. COUGH (if you noticed on the first story Recollection, the last title chapter was called Reconnection, the title to this story..) COUGH. But I won't give out any hints... :P**

**Like I said before, I'll probably write a Trequel to this story, maybe. I have the basic idea for the story, but not and ending. And to me, the ending is the best part. If I think of and ending, I shall write the story!!**

**AND IT IS NOW JUNE 2 HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME YAY:) (okay I have an hour to go, but for most of you people, I bet it's midnight or later already x) )**


End file.
